Los siete misterios de Otonokizaka
by takade junior
Summary: Nozomi les cuenta a las chicas que hay siete misterios en la escuela,Nico decide ir a investigar con Maki a solas en la escuela,¿encontraran al fantasma del que hablaba Nozomi?


**¡Que tal gente!,¿Cómo están?,aquí Takade reportándose con un One-Shot n-n,esta vez no es YumiKuri,los fics YumiKuri están en proceso,sinceramente estoy escasa de ideas,esto lo tengo escrito desde que estaba de vacaciones,osea hace como 2 meses atrás y no sabré cuando lo suba u-u,pero bueno,esta pareja me encanta uwu,aunque haya perdido las esperanzas en el anime,las novelas y los CD dramas me han devuelto la fé :'D,bueno sin más textos empezemos ese One-Shot NicoMaki uwu.**

**OneShot:"Los siete misterios de Otonokizaka."**

**(Antes de empezar estoxD,quería informar que este fic está basado un Diario o algo así del juego de Love Live osea School Idol Festival,me encantó completamente asi que lo pusé aquí,ojala lo disfruten n-n)**

-Oye Maki-chan,¿Has oído sobre los siete misterios de Otonoki?.-Preguntaba Nozomi.-

-¿Qué?,Sé que las historias de fantasmas son esenciales en verano,pero ¿no es un poco cliché decir que nuestra escuela tiene siete miesterios?.-Decía incrédula Maki.-

-No del todo,Nuestras historias son muy buenas.-Decía Nozomi acercándose a Maki.-

-Número uno: A veces, el viejo pozo en la colina detrás de la escuela se llenará de agua. Cuando se mira en él, su cara se refleja en la superficie del agua ... se ve tu cara quemada.-Decía con una voz tenebrosa Nozomi.-

-Kyaaaaaaa,eso es tenebroso Nozomi-chan.-Decía asustada Hanayo.-

-Ah,perdón,creo que fui un poco lejos.-Decía riendo suavemente Nozomi.-

-Huh ~ ¿Qué significa eso, Nozomi-chan? ¿Hay fantasmas en Otonoki !? Wow ~ Quiero intentar ser poseído por un fantasma muy inteligente.-Decía Rin entusiasmada.-

-"Soy un fantasma ~ ~ ~! Ahora voy a ~ ~ ~ conseguir un~ perfecto ~ ~ en ~ mis pruebas ~! "Al igual que eso!.-Decía feliz Rin.-

-U-Uh…Rin-chan,Eso es un poco…-Decía asustada Hanayo.-

-Mira, estás asustando de hacer eso ustedes dos. Además, ese tipo de historias son obviamente falsas.-Decía con un tono maduro Maki.-

-Oh, hey, Nozomin! ¿Y el tercer misterio? ¿Existe realmente un fantasma que toca el piano en el salón de música?.-Preguntaba entusiasmada Nico-chan.-

-Claro.

-¿Es una canción original? Si pudiéramos copiarlo, podríamos llamarlo una canción sobrenatural famosa, y que sería un tema muy popular en el Internet ...-Decía Nico mientras sonreía maliciosamente.-

Al llegar la noche,Nico llamó a Maki para que la acompañara a la escuela de noche,Maki sin pensarlo aceptó,pero al llegar al parecer se arrepintió.

-Ugh! Como he estado diciendo, ¿por qué tengo que venir tan tarde en la noche sólo para ver esta sala de música supuestamente embrujada !?.-Decía un poco enojada.-

-¿Hmm? ¿No quieres conocer a el fantasma también, Maki-chan?.-Preguntaba inocentemente Nico.-

-No, no quiero.-Respondió secamente.-

-Además, incluso si el fantasma realmente aparece y toca el piano, no sé cómo escribir música. Tu eres la única que puede, ¿verdad?.-Decía Nico con una sonrisa inocente.-

-¿¡E-Es por eso que me llamaste aquí !? Dicen que si ves al fantasma, que tendrás una fiebre alta después de una semana ...-Decía Maki un poco preocupada,al parecer se estaba creyendo la historia.-

-¡Oh! Creíste la historia después de todo.-Decía Nico acercándose a Maki.-

-E-Espera, ¿qué?, ¡no digas cosas estúpidas como eso! Por supuesto que no me lo creo. Todo acerca de esa historia suena falso.-Decía nerviosa Maki.- Después de todo, una sala de música embrujada es el misterio más genérico. Alguien debe de haberlo oído de alguna otra parte, y se extendió el falso rumor, también.

- Ooh, no hay nada de qué preocuparse, entonces! Pero sería genial si fuera cierto ~ ~ nico !.-Decía Nico demasiado entusiasmada.-(Recuerden que originalmente Nico habla en tercera persona n-n) Y luego lo subo a la internet para llamar la atención de μ's. Todo el mundo ama las historias de miedo, así que está obligado a obtener un montón de visitas! .-Decía Nico mirando a Maki con un pequeño brillo en los ojos.-

- Ahh, yo no quiero seguir con esto. Ah, claro, Nico-chan, Recordé que tengo que ir a hacer algo. Así que paremos por hoy…-Decía Maki poniendo una excusa.-

- Oh, tú también !? Eso es bueno ... yo tengo algo que hacer, también.-Decía pícaramente Nico.-

- ¿¡Tu también !? ... Espera, ¿qué se supone que significa eso?-Preguntaba un poco asustada Maki.-

-He estado con la necesidad de usar el baño por un tiempo ahora! Vayamos juntos ahora. Si estamos juntos, no voy a tener miedo de Hanako-san ~.-Decía infantilmente Nico empujando por la espalda a Maki.-

- E-Espera, no, yo no tenía necesidad de ir al baño o algo así, y yo ... realmente, realmente no quiero ver Hanako-san, ¿¡de acuerdo !?.-Decía con un leve sonrojo,mientras veía a Nico entrar a los baños.-

- Hey, Nico-chan, todavía estás ahí, ¿verdad? ... No te atrevas a correr fuera tu sola, ¿¡de acuerdo !?.-Gritaba preocupada Maki.-

- Estoy aquí, estoy aquí ~ nico Quiero decir, si estoy en un puesto y tú estás en la salida, no hay manera, no podrías verme saliendo~ nico!.-Decía Nico Infantilmente con una sonrisa.-

- E-Eso es verdad ... Pero ya que estoy esperando por el fregadero ... Ah, ahhhhhhhh.-Gritó Maki asustada.-

-Q-¿¡Qué Pasa~!?.-preguntaba asustada Nico.-

- Pensé que era un fantasma ... pero era mi reflejo en el espejo ...-Decía Maki intentando calmarse.-

- Maki-chan ... que te asustas fácilmente. Cálmate un poco.-Decía Nico aún dentro del baño.-

- Vamos, Nico-chan. ¿No puedes date prisa ...?.-Preguntaba Maki desesperada.-

- ¡Por Dios!Eres demasiado impaciente!¡ No me apures tanto, es molesto!.-Decía Nico un poco enojada.-

-P-Perdón.-Se disculpó entristecida Maki.-Pero…uhm…¿Nico-chan?.-Preguntó como broma Maki.-

- ¿¡No puedes esperar un poco más !?.-El grito de Nico se escuchó en todo el baño.-

-Bueno…-Decía entristecida Maki.-

Maki siguió esperando a Nico,mientras Nico seguía en el baño Maki pensaba.

- _Ahh, pero ¿qué debo hacer?,Esperar aquí está haciendo que me de más miedo…No creo en los siete misterios de Nozomi-chan pero…-_Derrepente Maki siente un sonido desde la sala de música.-¿Eh?,Puedo…oír algo…-Maki se acercó más hacia el sonido.-_¿viene de la sala de música ...? Es el sonido de un piano ... Es claro como Satie, pero algo inquietante ...-_Maki se empezó a asustar.-_Oh, no, esto es malo ... Es el tercer misterio que Nozomi-chan estaba hablando."_ _Una mujer fantasma aparece en la noche y toca el piano en la sala de música. Si usted está atraído por las notas y hacer contacto visual con ella, y luego dentro de una semana te…_Kyaaaaaaaaaaa!.-Maki salió corriendo de los baños hacia el interior de la escuela,cerca de los salones.-

Mientras Maki seguía empezó a gritar más fuerte.

-¡Kyaaa! No, esto es una estupidez, ¡odio esto, Mamá, papá ... que alguien me salve !.-Maki corrió y sin darse cuenta estaba en medio del patio de la escuela.- Oh. Deje el edificio de la escuela y estoy en el medio del patio de la escuela.-Decía Maki mirando a todos lados,hasta que recordó algo.-Oh,¡Que hice,dejé a Nico-chan atrás!.-Ahí fue cuando Maki corrió hacia la escuela.-

Maki mientras caminaba hacia la escuela llamaba a Nico chan gritando: Nico-chan, ¿dónde estás? Lo siento, Nico-chan ... por favor dime queno has sido comido por el fantasma ...!

Maki divisó a Nico en la entrada con los brazos en su cara,tratando de ocultarla,al parecer ella estaba llorando.

-¡Lo siento mucho! ¿Estás bien?, ¿Nico-chan… estás llorando?.-Decía Maki acercándose a la cara de Nico.-

-Waaaaaaaahh ! ¿¡Cómo pudiste dejarme sola en un lugar tenebroso ~!?.-Decía Nico abrazando a Maki mientras lloraba desgarradoramente.-

-¡Realmente lo siento! Me pareció oír el sonido de un piano,aparte de que parece que no te asustan los fantasmas asi que corrí…-Decía Maki con tono triste.-

-¿¡Qué !? No tengo miedo cuando estoy contifo, pero es una historia diferente cuando estoy sola !.-Decía Nico con un leve sonrojo.-

-Nico-chan…-Susurró Maki con un sonrojo visible.-

-Por Dios, me caí y me raspé la rodilla, por lo que ahora me duele y no puedo caminar.-Decía Nico mirando su rodilla con un poco de sangre.-

-¿Quieres que vayamos a casa juntas?.-Preguntó Maki con una sonrisa y sin darse cuenta se sonrojó.-

-Dame tu mano.-Dijo Nico sonrojada hasta las orejas.-

-C-Claro…-Dijo Maki sonrojada igualmente que Nico mientras tomaba su mano.-

Y así se fueron juntas a casa,Maki miraba a Nico como un niño de Pre-escolar llorando por haberse caído,la encontraba completamente Maki pensó.

-¿_Es este uno de mis siete misterios?,Nico-chan tiene razón,la historia es muy diferente dependiendo si estás sola o con alguien.-_Y en ese momento Maki entrelazó sus dedos con los de Nico con un sonrojo.-

…

**Fin.**

**Bueno,espero que les haya gustado n-n,si quieres escucharlo te dejo aquí el link de la persona que subió los audios con subtitulos al inglés,yo sólo lo traducí al español y se los puse aquí,bueno me despido,adiós n-n.**

** post/99029251365/nozomi-hey-maki-chan-have-you-heard-of-the**

**PD:Agregé y eliminé algunas cosas que salen y no salen en el audio $-$**


End file.
